The GSR way: Walking The Dog
by CSI-kirsty
Summary: Fluff, and lots of it :D One-shot. “Who’s a good boy? You’re a good boy. Aren’t you? Yes you are.” If you this story check out The GSR way: Shopping For Groceries.


**I was reading Mud Slinging by CONTINUUM9 (it's a great story you should check it out) and it gave the idea to write this so most credit goes to CONTINUUM9 and CSI Granger (my wonderful beta-editor). I really don't know if there is any place in Vegas like this but hey it is fiction…**

Grissom and Sara walked hand in hand towards the park, Hank in tow. Dogs weren't allowed in the park, but were allowed to run free in the field next to it. As they walked passed the deserted park and into the field Hank pushed his way past the two geek lovers and sprinted to the other end of the field.

"Dammed dog…" Grissom exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his leg.

"Hey that's my baby you're talking about!" Sara replied as she stared open mouthed at him.

"Sorry." Grissom told her as he placed his hands up in a mock defence.

"Aw…I could never hurt you, you're too precious." Sara said as she smiled slightly while she traced the curve of his jaw with her delicate fingers.

"What's your excuse now?" Grissom asked the sides of his mouth curling into the beginning of a smile.

"What do you mean 'what's your excuse now'?" Sara asked completely puzzled.

"Well last time it was chalk, and I'm pretty sure that I haven't been knocking any walls down recently…" He grinned, knowing that she had no real excuse.

"So, what is your excuse?"

"My excuse?" She looked down at the floor to a patch of fresh mud and an idea hit her.

"Mud." She said out loud as she leaned down, stuck her fingers in the mud, brought them back up and wiped it on Grissom's cheek all in one swift movement. Grissom's brain didn't register that she had wiped mud on his face until he heard her speak again.

"See you have mud on your face!" she exclaimed dramatically.

"I was just wiping it off for you…" She told him as she tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Well I never." Grissom said almost speechless, Sara was playing games with him.

_Well if you can't beat her, I say join her._

He reached down and picked up a generous amount of mud, and smeared some over one of Sara's freckled cheeks, she squealed as the cool mud made contact with her skin.

_Sara squeals?!_

She stared at Grissom for a minute.

_You are so dead!_

_Who me?_

_No him!_

Before he knew it, Sara had grabbed him round the waist, and flipped him to the floor – Grissom not going down without a fight pulled her with him. Sara squealed again as Grissom landed with a loud slapping sound.

"Ow! I thought you said you could never hurt me!" He sniggered, shifting slightly due to Sara's weight on top of him, he realised what a sight this must be.

"Aw, baby." Sara exclaimed as she let her fingers linger just above his chest.

"Here let me make it all better…" She said right before she leaned in and pressed her lips to his, passion building with every passing second – Grissom placed his hands on Sara's slim hips, she moaned slightly at the feel of his rough hands on her bare skin, before she could say anything else – he had flipped her so she was now on the bottom.

"Gil…as much…umm…as I'm…yes…enjoying this…we are in the middle…of a field…" Sara stuttered out in between kisses.

"Umm…" Grissom replied as he pulled back.

"Do you want me to stop?" He inquired.

"No…" Sara said shyly as she gently pulled him down for another kiss.

"I was…just reminding…you of…our surroundings…" She managed to finish before Grissom ran his tongue along her lips, without hesitation she allowed him entry – it was territory he knew well, and he could never tire of it.

Right then Grissom felt the side of his cheek get wet. He ignored it not wanting to pull away from Sara or open his eyes. After a few seconds he felt it again. So, reluctantly he opened one eye to see what offending object was wetting the side of his cheek. He caught a glimpse of a big nose and a huge tongue racing towards him and before he could do anything his cheek was covered in slobber.

"Gross!" Grissom shouted as he jumped up off Sara.

"What the hell?" Sara asked completely confused.

"Hank licked me!" Grissom exclaimed. Sara sat there looking at him mouth open looking completely lost.

_He sounds like a little boy!_

"Earth to Sara…." Grissom said as he leaned down and waved a hand in front of her face.

"Well, what's wrong with Hank licking you?" Sara asked still puzzled.

"He licked me!" Grissom exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air dramatically.

"And?" Sara prompted.

_What the hell is wrong with him?_

"Watch." Sara told him as she called Hank over.

"Hank, baby, come here…" She shouted as she patted her knees. Hank trotted over to her side.

"What's this?" She said as she pointed to her check.

_I really hope she doesn't expect him to answer her._

Hank leaned up and licked her cheek. She giggled and began to rub him behind his ears.

"Who's a good boy? You're a good boy. Aren't you? Yes you are." Sara said as she began to pet Hank as he continued to lick her face and waggle his tail.

"Does that feel nice? Yes it does!" She said, her voice getting higher in pitch as she went. Grissom coughed lightly interrupting Sara.

"You're not planning on running away with Hank, are you?" He asked grinning at her.

"No, I like your tongue on my skin a lot more than I do Hanks." She said simply, looking up at him.

"I bet you do…"He arched an eyebrow at her as he offered a hand down so she could grab it. She clasped his hand, and with one swift movement she was thrown against Grissom. His hands instinctively went straight to her hips, holding her in place.

"Let's go home…I have important…stuff…to do." Grissom said as he smiled at her.

"Yeah, important…stuff." She replied as she smiled seductively back at him.


End file.
